


Waiting

by Aurona



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Ichigo Centric, Ichihime - Freeform, Ichihime Oneshot, Its 1 am and I have work in a few hours, Probably going to re-write or take this down when I read it in the morning, WDKALY, We Do Knot Always Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurona/pseuds/Aurona
Summary: Waiting... she seemed to do that a lot for him didn't she? "Next time, could you make some time for me? There's… something I want to talk about." - Lazy 1AM Oneshot. Ichihime. WDKALY based. Drabblishy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its 1 am and I'm a damn fool. Read this now because I'll likely take it down in the morning when I go back over this. Just 500ish words of pure random feels.

In his twenty years of life, Ichigo Kurosaki had faced many different things.

A purse snatcher? He caught one once a week at the very least.

Hollows? If he had not killed one before lunch, it would be more of a concern than a miracle.

Facing a Shinigami consumed with raw power? With Aizen imprisoned for what could end up being eternity, he felt that would be the last time anyone would have to.

And the Quincy King, who coincidentally just also happened a _God_? Defeated.

_But this?_ He curled his left hand into a fist, sneaking a glance at the pretty – _beautiful_ – woman walking beside him. The dress she wore, while simple, complimented her frame. Flowing, a blushing pink, and very _Inoue_. She had done nothing to style her hair, allowing it to cascade down her back in waves of auburn that swayed as she walked. Had he been only a little closer, just a little, those silken strands would brush his arm.

_“You shouldn’t make such a nice girl wait so long.”_

His breath caught in his throat as she caught his gaze, and her lips spread into a warm smile he knew she reserved only for him. Every time he saw that smile he felt his chest constrict and grow warm.

_“Confess your feelings.”_

His fist clenched and he came to a halt on the sidewalk. Her gaze turned confused, but just as always, she stopped. And she waited for him.

_Waiting._ She seemed to do that a lot for him, didn’t she? She waited for him to gather his nerve to go rescue Rukia. She waited for him to defeat countless enemies. And she waited for him to… _save_ her.

She probably waited for him more times than he even knew about.

“Kuro- “

“Inoue- “

They silenced themselves, waiting for the other to speak.

She was Orihime Inoue, the real-life Weaver Princess of Karakura. Only her story was not as simple as her namesake. She wove not fabric as the Princess Orihime did in the Tanabata legend; she wove _life_ itself.

And he looked at her. _Really_ looked at her.

Tonight, like all other nights, she looked…

_Beautiful._

 

His eyes flickered away from her face at that moment, down to her gentle hands holding on to the light shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Those same hands had saved him on more occasions than he could count on both hands. They had saved _worlds_.

What would it feel like to hold her hand in his own? Not as a friend saving another friend, but as a _man_. He wanted to know. He _needed_ to. And on some level, he knew she felt the same.

“Hey, Inoue…”

“Yes?” Her head cocked to the side.

She stood, just within arm’s reach.

But could he bridge that gap?

_“Confess your feelings…”_

She gave smiled. Not the smile she reserved only for him, but the smile that he was _positive_ she only gave when it was just the two of them. The smile that said little, but spoke volumes at the same time.

And his resolve hardened.

 “Next time, could you make some time for me? There’s… something I want to talk about.”


End file.
